Left 4 Dead
by Kurogato14
Summary: 'It all came back, just like the start. I wasnt sure if this was a dream or a nightmare, my head was dizzy and my heart was pounding fast at one point that it started hurting. I wouldnt stay there, just watching how my friends die. I grabbed my axe and without fear, I ran to the monster, determined to kill it...' Based of the game by Valve Software. Read n Review ;
1. The Start

I wasn't sure if this was a dream or a nightmare, my head was dizzy and my heart was pounding fast that in one point it hurt and it clearly reminded me that I was awake. There was blood all over the floor, walls and even, me. I was horrified, not knowing what to do, I grabbed the axe that was next to me and cut their heads off, not that they were human.

How could I survive? I was lacking power and agility to act that quickly, but somehow I made it, and now I'm looking for other survivors. The hall was pretty big, and full of rooms, while I opened each door, with the axe in my hand and ready to attack if someone –or something– tried to attack me. Luckily, nothing happened.

The place was filled with dead silent, there was nobody in here, it made me feel like this place was haunted with demons or spirits, knowing that it was WORSE. What is worse, you ask? ZOMBIES.

Out of the nowhere, a zombie infection started in the center of the city and it spread quickly all over the country. The only zombies I knew where in movies and books, they always said that the only way to kill them was cutting their heads off, exactly the thing I did with the axe, but later I realized it could be in other places of the body too. Sadly, I couldn't save anyone that was there with me, before they got infected.

I didn't have any hope that I would find someone here, but there were dead bodies all over the place, someone must have killed them, someone must be here! I started running the fastest my legs would permit me, hoping to see someone alive, dreaming. If I did I would-

"Watch out were you're going!" A tall man with brownish hair and white eyes yelled. A survivor!

"You…survived?" I asked

"Uh, yeah I suppose" He responded "What's up with the nurse outfit? Were you in a costume party?"

"Oh, no! I'm a nurse; I was healing some people until the zombies started attacking"

"Anyways, I'm Neji Hyuga, and you?" He said while extending his arm to me, in a form of salute.

"I'm Sakura Haruno" I extended also my hand and moved it from up to down "Nice to meet you" There was a minute of silence and then I asked "Have you seen any survivors?"

"I don't think there's nothing else in this floor; maybe the one below has, let's hurry" I walked to the elevator, but he shook he's head, saying no. He wanted to go to the stairs, explaining that the building didn't have any electricity.

While walking to through the stairs, I checked my phone; there was no connection, so no calls. This Neji dude had some really weird looking, intimidating I quickly stated in my mind.

"You're not good with Axes, right?" He asked, staring through my eyes, like trying to look into my mind.

"What makes you think I'm not good?" I snapped back, a little annoyed.

"The way you're grabbing it" He smiled "Look, if you grab it in this form, you can perform a more powerful attack, it's going to be easier that way" He moved my hands into the right position of the axe, and nodded and smiled back. After finally arriving to the next floor, we moved carefully. After opening all the doors, we didn't find anything.

When we were ready to leave the floor, we heard someone cry. We ran to the origin of the voice and found a young man, crying.

"Hey" I walked towards him and kneeled. "Are you okay? Anything hurt?"

"N-no…I'm fine" He sobbed. I was glad that we found another person, another survivor.

"Come with us, we are trying to get out of this building" Neji spoke from behind. He showed his hand into the men's direction, the other used it to get up and finally walk with us. "What's your name?" Neji asked as we walked downstairs, again. This time, the exit.

"My name…Is Kohaku…" He responded a little scared. "I tried to help my friends, but I couldn't! All I did was run…like always"

"Don't worry, the important thing right now is that we are all alive, and we are going to find an exit for this place" I smiled, trying to comfort him; he smiled back and cleaned his tears with his hands. It seemed eternity while we were walking, I wondered how much we had me walking, an hour? No…more. I wanted to see the sun. "It's been forever since we have been walking!" I yelled "How much are we going to walk?"

"It's only 5 more floors, Sakura" Neji sighed. "Besides, have you thought where are we going after we leave this place?"

"Uh…no" I admitted

"I have been thinking…the mall, there's probably someone there and besides, we need food and water, since we are changing cities" I never thought of the mall, but I was sure there was going to be more zombies, and now that we have to deal with a kid that doesn't know how to defend himself and doesn't have any weapon, not like I knew much but at least I tried. "We better be carefull"

And then, we FINALLY arrived to the last floor. I was happy, and exhausted. Kohaku was smiling; Neji didn't show any emotion as he opened the door. I was ready to walk through it until he stopped me.

"Wait…There's zombies out there, don't get separated" He ordered, I pushed Kohaku next to me as he opened the door and we walked through it. There were only 3 out, but we didn't stop thinking that they might call more. Neji shot the 3 of them quickly. Crossing the street, we arrived to the theater. The mall was only a few streets away.

I didn't want to but I had…thinking on all the zombies we could find and that we had to kill them all. It's just…sick, disgusting!

Kohaku was shaking by fear, and by shaking, he touched one of the cars –kicked it it's more like it– and set the alarm on. Neji and I looked at him, angrily, knowing that the sound will attract them.

"They're coming!" I screamed, getting my axe ready, and Neji his gun. Kohaku started crying. "Don't move Kohaku, I don't want you to make sound; more than you already did" My voice sound like I was being chocked, and angry.

And then, they came. They were running all around us, Neji started shooting them exactly in the head and I cutting them. Kohaku was afraid; he occasionally bumped us, making us fail. I could hear Neji say 'Stop it' to him. And as we didn't have any bad luck, he started running away from us.

"Where do you think you're going?" I yelled loudly enough for him to hear. He didn't turn and kept running. We chased him, until the zombies calm their horde. I was more than angry this time "What do you think you were doing? You could have been killed! Are you stupid?" He cried louder. I didn't care. "Kohaku, this better be the last time you do this because the next—"

"Shh, Sakura" Neji focused his attention on the background sounds. There was like a growl…a terrifying growl.

"Neji…What is that?" I asked. My breathing became heavier and deeper. And then I suddenly felt adrenaline going through my body, I was excited, I was afraid. And then another horde of zombies appear, Neji started shooting them right in the head and I was cutting their arms and later the heads. We were all covered in blood, but it didn't matter that much, as long we were together. I was looking around, it seemed that they were never going to be defeated, they were still appearing everywhere. In the deep, far of the steer, I saw a bomb, -which glowed and made a weird beeping sound to get their attention. "Neji! Shoot that bomb over there!" I pointed. He didn't seem to look where, until he found it. He nodded and pointed to the exact place I was talking about. Only one shot is all we needed. He stared at it and then…

BOOM! The bomb exploded and killed most of the zombies, there were only a few, but we could take care of them.

"Aah…"I sighed "I'm so tired of killing zombies, I'm glad we found that bomb and be able to kill the most, right Koha-" I turned to see where he was, but he wasn't there! Where could he go? "Where's Kohaku!"

"I don't know! Where did that kid go?" Neji responded angry. We ran inside a building where we thought he could have been. And we were right. He was there, sitting, crying. "Kohaku! Why did you do that?" Neji yelled at him.

No answer.

"Kohaku, I'm talking to you!" He looked angrier than before, I walked slowly towards Kohaku, and with my hand I turned him.

"AAAH!" I screamed. He was a zombie, he jumped and fell on me, trying to bite me, Neji quickly shot him in the forehead, and felt onto my side. "Why did you shoot him? We could have saved him!"

"Sakura, face the facts, once you are bitten, you become a zombie. There's no solution for it, and the only solution would be killing it. He probably got bitten while we didn't see. There's nothing else, come one" I grabbed his hand and stand up. His hand was warm and bloody. "We need to get to the mall"


	2. The Mall

We didn't have any problems arriving to the mal, it was all mostly calm. Now that we didn't have that sobbing kid making sound, it all went smoothly. Outside the mall, there were evacuation posters, instructions on how to 'survive' and things you needed. Mostly, those were the same thing's they wrote a back while when the flu was the 'fashion'.

Neji didn't seem to like the place, neither I. It was dark, a few sun through the windows and, of course, blood. Gladly, one of the stores wasn't much affected by the attacks and we could grab some bags and fill it with water and food, we also changed our clothes. Grabbing some first aid kits and pain pills, we started looking around for survivors.

"You think there could be some ammo around here?" Neji asked me.

"I don't think so, this is a very popular mall –or was– like to have a gun store providing ammo" I sighed "But maybe the persons who came before us did let some"

"Let's just hope we found" He smiled "By the way…you look good with those jeans and the shirt" I had some dirty jeans and a dark pink shirt, with some running shoes. I blushed and thanked him.

"You also look good…with that suit" I responded, looking away from his eyes. He laughed. Like I just said a good joke. Neji seems a very interesting person. "So, what were you doing before all this happened?"

"Well, I was ordering some paper; it got all covered in blood after all. Good thing I had a gun in my desk"

"You're allowed to have a gun?" I asked, foolishly, I had an axe, what did it matter if he had a gun? "Never mind, don't answer that" We walked upstairs, looking in the stores and doors that would cross in front of us. Sadly, no survivors. "Are we the only survivors? It seems sad" I whispered to myself. Neji looked down for a moment, and we both heard some breathings closely to us.

"Be prepared" He whispered, as he walked slowly and silently to the direction. I was behind him, guarding his back from any attack. Again, the adrenaline was rushing through my veins as we walked closed to the origin of those breathings. We were so close…a few inches…

"Aaah!" A girl screamed while tried to attack Neji, but she stopped and realized we were survivors. "Oh! You're humans?" She asked. Her black eyes shined to see us. "Survivors, in other words?"

"Yes" Neji sighed. "I'm Neji Hyuga and she's Sakura Haruno, we came from the building next to the theater; were looking for survivors"

"Ah! Good to know, I'm Kari Uchiha, and he's my brother, Sasuke Uchiha" I started at her, even if she had blood all over her, she still looked good with her long and black hair, her white pale skin, like a doll. I glanced over his brother, he was just as good looking like her, and they looked like twins. "Sasuke is injured while we were killing zombies, are you, by casualty, a doctor?" She said sadly.

"I may not a doctor, but I'm a nurse" I smiled and got out the first aid kit, he had a cut in his chest; she stopped the bleeding and made it easier for me. "It's not infected and he didn't lose much blood, it's only going to take a few days before he gets better" Sasuke stared at me, blankly and looked back at Kari. They both smiled. Only she thanked me, though.

"Thank you, Sakura-san" She bowed "I wish I could repay you, but due the circumstances, we can only kill" Kari smiled and laughed lightly. "So…are you going to leave the city?"

"We plan to" Neji responded

"That's awesome! We also plan to leave the city, and reunite with our family" She responded. "We have been here for 1 day, it's not that much but the place is almost clean, you can stay here and rest if you want"

"Thank you, but we better be going" Neji spoke faster than I-

"Can we have a second?" I asked, they nodded. I grabbed Neji by the arm and walked away from them. "Neji, I think the best thing we should do is stay, we passed through a hard day and we need to rest for tomorrow and have all our energies. Maybe they have that ammo you wanted. Besides, they're going to the same place just like we are, we should totally take them with us, and they might help us"

"…." Neji didn't say anything. He stared to the floor and finally looked at me. "Fine, we'll stay" Walking back to them, we accepted their invitation and passed to the room. It had 2 pillows and some blankets, food, weapons and some ammo. Neji smiled after looking to the last thing.

"Sorry, we don't have much stuff, since we didn't count on finding more survivors, I was just heading to find more food" Kari sighed. "We have ammo if you needed" She said to Neji, like she was reading his mind. "We don't need that much, since Sasuke has a Katana and I have a sniper rifle" Sasuke walked towards Kari and sat next to her.

"Sasuke, you shouldn't move that much, just rest" I said to him, he glared at me darkly and looked at Kari.

"Sasuke, do has Sakura-san says" She smiled, and let him rest on the pillow. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm not" Sasuke responded in a monotone voice. "Good Night" He closed his eyes. Kari let some blankets on him and sighed.

"Sasuke has always been like this, but more…since our friends died when the zombies attacked" She explained "They were the only family we had here…our other brother had the luck to go away from the city before all this started. I hope he doesn't come back. Oh well, you must be hungry! There's not much to offer, but I hope you enjoy them" Kari gave us some sandwiches and some water while she smiled. She looked a little sad when she saw Sasuke. I believed that she was like a mother for him.

"Kari, I hope you don't mind me asking, but…why is your family in another city?" I asked, she stared at my eyes for a moment and responded.

"I wasn't born here, neither my other brothers nor my parents. We were born on other city, on New York, that's where my family is currently, I really need to go there since in the radio I had been listening that there were some zombie attacks over there, we were worried at first, but Sasuke became angrier each time, until this happened, he hurt himself. I just really wished he wasn't so explosive." She responded "I don't think you want to talk about me, let' s talk about you!"

"M-me? Oh…okay" I blushed "Well, I'm a nurse, a few hours ago I was just checking on patients and healing them. Suddenly I had a person who felt really bad, I was scared, he presented symptoms that I had never seen before, he bitted a patient and then, they started acting different, like trying to eat each other, I was scared, so I grabbed this axe and cut their heads off" I looked at the axe, covered in blood of countless zombies I had killed, she didn't seem surprised. "After that, I realized that no one was there, I started looking for survivors, I founded Neji"

Neji looked at us when I called his name; he just smiled and finished eating, just like we did. It was twilight and we needed to rest. Kari got up and made us some beds, maybe she didn't have enough blankets, but at least, we had somewhere to rest.

The next morning, Neji and I were the first to wake up, later on, the Uchiha twins. I grabbed my hair in a ponytail and soon, we were ready to leave the place. Kari cleaned up the entire place, helping Sasuke to stay up, we started going out the mall. Once again, it all seemed quiet. Neji was walking to the say pace like me, the other two were a little slowly, but quiet enough to not make any sound. The mall was now a few blocks away from us, now we were entering to another zone.

"Wait!" Kari said, low enough for just to hear "Look over there, the way is blocked" I turned to the place where her finger pointed. She was right, the only exit we had was blocked by boxes, and around it, zombies. What we needed. "There's no way for us to pass" A minute of silence. I was thinking hard for an option, then, Neji smiled and said.

"There is a way" He responded

"How?" I asked

"We need to plant one of those Molotov" Kari and I looked confused "One of those bottles that could burn up the place"

"Oh! I get it! We could make a bomb with enough Molotov's, breaking through! Neji! You're a genius!" I screamed. They moved their hands, trying to get my attention and told me to lower my voice. I blushed. We ran to the nearest store, Kari sniped the 4 zombies that were around the boxes, like she said, 'we don't need more zombies that we already going to summon' Kari and I looked for the Molotov's Neji seemed to need. "Only 2 Molotov's, Neji, but there's some gas here, maybe if we pour it all over the boxes could burn it"

"It's going to take time until in finally burns everything, but it should work"

"A pipe bomb won't help?" Sasuke asked, handing the pipe bomb to Neji. "Something's got to work, you know."

"Thanks" He responded, grabbing the gas and the bombs, we headed to the boxes. It was all quiet again. I just hated that silence, I remember the time's I wished I could have some silence, the hospital where I used to work –Now they were all dead– was always full of persons who kept on talking and talking, breaking the 'quiet-please-rule' and now, they are silent, forever. I sighed, why did this infection started? Who was behind this? For what purpose…? Too much questions, I can't think on them now, I must put all my attention on finding a way to cross, and get to the limits of Iowa.

"Sakura, stop thinking and start helping" Neji said in a bored, monotone voice. I nodded and quickly poured the gas in all the boxes. As I finished, I jumped down carefully trying not to get wet from the gas and then get burn. "Let's go back to the store, Kari, I want you to shoot the Molotov, starting the fire, ok?"

"Sure" She responded, we ran to the store, hiding behind the desks, Kari pointed her sniper rifle to the Molotov and shoot, starting the fire. A horde of zombies were coming thanks to the sound of the explosion, I wasn't that scared like the previous time, now I was excited, happy in a way. "Are you ready?" She smiled "We should get some lights" She hanged us some lamps, as we started to get out of the store and running to the burned boxes.

As soon we got there, the zombies started attacking us. With my axe, already bloody, I cutted through their necks, arms and chest's. Neji, shooting them right through the head, like the other times, Kari was also doing that, but not in close combat, she was taking care of the ones far from us, Sasuke with his Katana, was also cutting heads. As we finished the first 20 zombies, the fire was calming down and we could pass through it. I sighed.

"Finally! Were out of this city!" I said. "Now, where are we going?" I asked. Neji took out a map from his pocket, confused I asked where he got that.

"I got it in the mall, right when we entered, they usually keep maps of the mall and sometimes, the city and country" He responded. "Look, we need to go here, Wisconsin" He pointed to the orange-colored state in the map, I looked around. If we were in Iowa, the closest would be Illinois, Wisconsin and Minnesota "Were planning to go to New York, it's the safest place right now"

"What about Texas" I asked "I also heard it was safe"

"Yes, but right now, we must go to New york for 2 reasons, Kari's family and the safety of the place. We can't afford to go that far, we don't have much food and water, let's just hope that during the travelling we can find some more survivors, and with food"

"So, what are we waiting for? Let's start!" I smiled, putting our hands together, like a team.

And then, I heard the scariest growl I had ever heard…scarier than the last horde growl, it didn't seem like there was a group of zombies coming to attack us…mostly like one big zombie. And I was right.

A zombie, with huge muscles, deformed, small face and a pink color in his skin, all what I could say, or scream was:

"TANK!"


	3. Tank

"Tank? Is that a TANK?" Neji screamed, looking up to the zombie that was now jumping at us. "RUN!" He yelled, we ran to different directions, BIG error. Kari and Neji started shooting at it, Sasuke and I couldn't afford to attack him so closely, being squished would be our death. I was looking around, trying to find another weapon to help them. Neji looked angry as he still kept attacking him, moving from place to place to confuse him.

The zombie seemed also angry, he lift some rocks and throw it in to Kari's direction. She looked up, to the rock and she ran away from it. She screamed as the rock fell and pushed her away. Sasuke ran to her, trying to help her stand up.

Neji finally killed the 'Tank' zombie felt, making the floor tremble. Was that really a zombie? Or was it a mutation? I was still surprised at the size of that, if there was 1 like that; imagine how many would be out there, and maybe bigger than him! We needed to hurry to New York. This wasn't like the horror movies that pass in the television, this is real life.

"Hey, do you remember the laboratory, outside the city?" Neji asked. I stared at him.

"Yeah, why?" I responded "Is there something you want to check?"

"Don't you think that they might something…an answer to all of this?" Neji looked back at me, smiling "You're a nurse, right?"

"Yeah…I am! Oh! With my code, I can enter the laboratories archives and maybe find the solution to all of this" I felt my eyes shining to the brilliant idea I had. "It's a few miles from here; we will need to be faster" Neji and I nodded and started walking again.

The state was known for the forest's it had, I felt like it was a bad idea walking through it, where the people who lived there could attack us. This made me remember an oddly memory of my childhood.

_I was in the forest, my parents and I always went every spring, 1 time every month of the season. I usually stayed in the little cabin they made when they recently got married, a few years later I was born._

_Mother always read my favorite book before going to sleep. In that night, she told me that there was a mystical creature that would make my wishes come true only if you were a good child to my parents. _

_By some reason, I was always scared of that creature, a few years later I was still scared, every time I went to take a walk in the night, I could feel someone watching me, later on, I ran back to the cabin and stayed there, until it passed._

Now, I had the same feeling from a few years ago. But the thing is that now, there WAS something out there, zombies, and they won't think in eating me, or any of the group.

The forest seemed bigger every second, making me a little dizzy. It was afternoon; I guess we were walking for hours. I turned the bag to my side and grab some water, drank from it until I was refreshed and put it back. I didn't notice that Neji, Kari and Sasuke were talking happily. The last one didn't seem to put much attention, instead of that, he stared at me. I blushed.

He was good looking, I liked his dark eyes and hair, his pale white skin was just beautiful. He looked away just like I did, and then Neji looked back.

"Sakura, you haven't been talking, it's something wrong?" he asked, the other two stared at me, I was blushing.

"I was just thinking, about an oddly memory of my childhood when I was in this forest" I responded. Neji smiled and went to my side. He seemed a little tired, but excited as we walked towards the laboratories. I was also excited; I wanted to know about all this zombie infection and get it over with. "What do you think we could find in this laboratory?"

"Maybe the origin of the infection, and the antidote" I smiled, I didn't thought about the last one, but imagine the antidote to cure all the people who were infected, this nightmare would end. Suddenly, I remembered the phone I was carrying; I put my hand on the pocket and took it out. The battery almost ended and it was still unavailable to make calls, great. I remembered another thing, how my friends used to steal the Wi-Fi connection of the school, maybe I could try—never mind, I would never be able to do that, I was such a freak in those times. Perfect grades, I almost never had friends to talk with, and then suddenly, a zombie invasion came to the city, maybe I didn't need them.

"Safe house!" Kari yelled from behind us, as she pointed to a cabin with a house painted. "We should go there!"

"We shouldn't! What if it's filled with zombies?"

"I don't think so, Sakura-san, but if there is, we shall kill them" She smiled and closed her eyes for a moment. Opening them again, she walked with Sasuke towards the house, we had to follow them. After we arrived, we locked the door with some chairs and desk's we found. "This place is great! There are enough beds for us, weapons, aid kits and ammo! Quickly grab what you need for us to continue walking'"

"I think I'll change my axe" I suddenly said, she shook her head in disapproval.

"I think you are GREAT with the axe, Sakura-san, don't change it now" Kari smiled, Sasuke did the same like she did, I accepted. "Maybe I am after all" I blushed.

"I should change mine's" Neji said in a higher tone of voice, like trying to get someone's attention, Kari's I believed. "Maybe this Pump Shotgun" He throw his gun away, and changed it with the shotgun, he seemed a good user of guns, not like me, that barely could make it with an axe. I looked around the guns and ammo, and found a box, there was a gun on it, and a red light shooting out of it. Laser Sight.

"Hey! Laser Sight's over here" I yelled, Kari ran to me quickly than I thought, she grabbed two of them, one for Sasuke and one for her. Sasuke had the Katana, a knife in his pocket and a Chrome Shotgun. Things were getting serious now, as I saw each one's expression, they all wanted to end the nightmare. "Hey…guys" Kari called "It's…I know this had been a hard time for us, it's been only 2 days since the infection started, and we all lost our families or friends, now we must not let anyone die, we will work together until we find a safe place" Her voice sounded like she was going to cry, and then she laughed "Hah, sorry, I shouldn't say anything…let us meet each other! First you, Sakura, what about your life?"

"Me…well…I was a student at the Konoha University, I was studying medicine to be a nurse, and later on, a doctor. I didn't have many friends, but I had perfect scores and I was totally sure that I would become one. I met the best scientist in the world, it was Lady Tsunade, she was the best! She taught me everything I know; she had hope in me, that I would be better than her one day. I know she might not me alive anymore…anyways, I had to test my abilities, so I went to the postal building, I was just healing some people who told me they were sick, and later on it all happened…and now I'm here. This wasn't the thing I was planning, of course, but I'm glad I could find you all" I responded, my life wasn't interesting at all. I looked at Kari and then, she knew what to do.

"Well, I was also studying in the Konoha University, I was in Graphic Design, I loved drawing, it was the thing I always did, reading, painting…" She stopped, sighed and continued "There was nothing much to say about me, we were just walking around and then zombies started attacking us…Sasuke got a Katana from a Japanese store…and defended me, he got badly hurt, so we went to the mall, in one of the security rooms I found the sniper rifle, which was weird and good at the same time" Sasuke moved his head, saying 'no' and we went with Neji.

"I was it the same building, like Sakura. I was just ordering some papers for the cards, I worked there for a long time, I wasn't studying in the University, since I already finished it, I was doing the economy career. Big deal. Luckily, when the attacks started, I had a gun hidden in my desk, and since I take hunt like a hobby, I defended myself" Neji sighed and looked at his weapon for a minute. We stared at each other's face for a second, and we started laughing. It's been a long time since I laughed naturally like this.

Even if we were in mortal danger, probably being attacked by a zombie in any time, I felt secure with them. Probably, this was the best decision I made in this days, even if we only had been for 2 days together –less than that probably– I felt like they were my family, they would be there even if I was dying…

My family

"So, are you ready?"


	4. Laboratory

I had to edit some parts of the 'recording' they found, because the original was stupid xD But there's no big difference in the original, I hope you like this one more. R&R It will make my day ;)

* * *

We walked outside the safe room to continue our walking to the Laboratory that was at the limits of the city. I remember that the laboratory had strict rules, and would never let anybody pass, unless you were a very specialized scientist or a doctor, like Tsunade.

She once told me that, to enter the place, you must have at least, 20 years of experience, I only had 1. Oh well, 19 to go!

I managed to get the code for entering, long time ago, Tsunade let her pin in my desk, I had to save it for later, and I still have it, luckily, I wrote the number in my phone.

"Sakura, we are almost there, do you have the code?" Neji asked

"Yep!" I smiled. Neji smiled back and walked towards me. I felt my cheeks go hotter than usual, and I believed a red mark appeared in my face. He chuckled for an instant, and kept on walking.

The trees seemed less and less, by the time, the Laboratory was clearly visible. A white big building, slightly damaged, like it was abandoned from a very long time. We didn't doubt that zombies already bitten the most of those person and were converted. The path to the laboratory was mostly blocked and impossible to walk through it.

"Great! How are we supposed to walk through it!" Kari cried "What we needed"

"We could go around it, Kari" Sasuke whispered

"It's a good idea, but we have been walking all this distance, we should try this path before going" Neji interrupted him, Sasuke stared at him, with a death look. Neji didn't mind at all, he just kept on walking until arriving the blocked path. I was behind him, he put a foot on the rock, and quickly put his other foot on another rock. "Try to walk on the same rocks as I did" He ordered. I was next, my left foot stood in the same rock as his foot did, as so we went, in a few minutes we were in the entrance of the laboratory.

There was again, silence in the whole place. There were bars everywhere, only a access code would let us pass. I mentally prayed that the code I had opened the door. Taking my phone out, I typed the code quickly, without an error and pressed enter. It took few seconds while it was processing it, a click was heard in the background and the doors were opened. We passed quickly and closed the doors. We entered the building, it was cold, deserted, and silent, and everything matched perfectly like a horror movie.

I turned on my light and moved it all around the place, it was destroyed, like a temblor happened and finished everything, of course. I didn't plan to find someone here. It looked there was no electricity since I tried to turn on the lights, neither the computers that we found would work. It was…irritating.

"How are we supposed to find a thing if nothing works" I whispered, but Neji noticed.

"There has to be some papers at least, they don't work with electricity, do they?" I laughed, he smiled.

"Of course not" I responded. We walked to another room, it was as dark as this one, or probably more, I didn't notice. "This whole place is quite weird, isn't it?" I asked, everyone nodded. We kept on looking for evidence, but the place was almost as empty like the other one. No desks, no chairs, no computers, no nothing. "There has to be something in here!" I yelled.

"Don't worry, Sakura-san, I know that we will find something! We just need to keep on looking" Kari responded, I sighed and nodded.

Then, I heard a sound, like someone threw a bottle into the floor and let it break in to little pieces. We both looked to the place of origin of the sound, we were nervous now.

"What was that?" I asked. Neji looked at me and shook his head, 'I don't know' was I could read in his face. Nobody moved. They were scared? Since nobody moved, I went to the door that the sound came. My hands trembled, and my eyes became blurry, it became harder for me to put my attention on to the door, with all this dizziness, I almost felt like falling.

"It's…just a little longer…" I whispered to myself, putting my hand into the door handle and turning it to the right.

I pushed the door slowly; with a screech with it…It was empty.

"It was only a rat!" I yelled back at the group. I walked back at them, but then I heard another growl, it seemed different from the others, another zombie? When I turned…

Bump.

"SAKURA!" Neji yelled. Someone, (or something) ambushed me, I managed to keep his head away from me, but his hand were ripping my skin, Neji ran to my direction

"TAKE IT OFF ME! TAKE IT OFF ME!" I screamed in pain, my arms were now weaker than before; I already lost most of my blood. Neji quickly grabbed him from the back and shoot him. He fell and stopped moving.

"What the hell was that?" Kari ran to me with a first aid kit and covered my injures. "Was that even a zombie?"

"Yes it was" Neji moved with his feet the corpse and inspected it. "He seems to be young" He had a long greyish jacket with a hoodie, the pants were darker. His face was all full of blood, just like his hands and part of his clothes; his face had a young complex, 20's I believed. "There must be a reason why zombies are invading most of the country"

"And an antidote" I murmured. We went to the same room, now all together. "Ugh.." I growled. My arm was in PAIN right now, and I could barely move them, it was like I just broke them.

"Sakura, are you okay?" Neji asked, he was worried about me, I could hear it in his tone…Could he li-. I shook my head. Of course not! Were only teammates! He wouldn't feel anything for me, that's just ridiculous.

"No…It burns…" I responded. I groaned at the paint, of course I wouldn't be okay right now, it would take me time to regenerate my skin, eternity!

"Sakura, what do you usually do when you have a burn?" Neji asked me, like he was willing to do anything to make me feel better.

"I use ice to cool down" Neji looked down, sad. He and I knew that there would be no ice in this place. "Don't worry, I can hold the pain" I lied. It was KILLING ME! Kari looked in my bag if there was some cold water, luckily, there was. She put it on my arm and it started to feel better. And besides, the place was already cold, it would preserve the water in that state for much longer.

The room had papers and pencils all over the floor, I wanted to pick one but Neji grabbed it for me. And started reading it.

"Test Subject #245: failed to pass the exam of reconstruction of body cells." I read "Each one of the test subject's has failed miserably, we shall report this to the government" Was the government involved with this? It must had been something…important.

"Hey, I found this cassette" Sasuke spoke, with his low voice. "I thought it would be important since it's the only thing besides papers and pencils I could find" He passed it to Neji. Neji looked back at him and then nodded. "There's a cassette player over there" Sasuke pointed to the corner of the room, there was a broken table and on it, the player was found. Neji and I walked to it, putting the cassette in the entrance and clicking 'play'

At first, nothing could be heard, just some disturbance in the sound, I was going to take it out and clean it before it started. We could hear a man clearing his throat and asking if it was recording, there was another voice, who responded to the first man saying 'yes'

'My name is Dr. Arata Hisashi, I have been working in this laboratory since long time, but thing had change since that project the government asked us to do.

It was simple at first; the Government asked some state's to make a special formula that could regenerate dead cells. Our team looked for test subject's…all of them failed. We stopped at #260.

It was stressing, we needed to find the formula…but then, there was one. It was only a little kid, we decided to call him #261. We wanted to try it for one more time. We did the same exams like the other test subject's, he passed. Whenever he was cut, the cells would regenerate, without leaving a mark, like it was a new skin, we went further, more than just cut's, we cut a finger, it came out in a week. So then, we had this idea.

If his cells could regenerate the ones that are dead, we could bring back the ones that are dead. Yes, we extracted some of his blood and inserted it on some of our nearly dying subjects. It worked, everything was working, and this was one of our biggest discoveries ever. The 'revived' one acted like another normal person, he could taste, hear, feel and see. It was perfect. We announced it to other laboratories from other states and they quickly injected it to the ones who didn't have a part of his body, it also helped to cure the deft and the blind. Only New York, Texas and Philadelphia didn't have the medicament. The government congratulated us, and quickly, we were known all over the world. Our medicine was all over the planet, helping those who needed it.

But…after 3 months of having it released, our first 'healed' started having problems. He told us that sometimes he wouldn't feel, taste or see. We quickly gathered him to the laboratory and started studying him. Our best doctor, Tsunade, studied the body. She and everybody else were amazed after discovering what we found.

There were parasites eating the regenerated cells and replacing them with bad ones. We didn't know what to do, let him die or cure him. Most of the staff went with the first one, but Tsunade and I went with the last one.

Secretly, we started making an antidote; but…we didn't save him. The antidote was late when he was already dead.

We decided to bury his body in one of the cemeteries that were near the laboratory. But it didn't end that day, in the same night, our security guards were found dead, we searched in the cameras and we found the same men we buried…but now his skin was paler and his eyes were white, he looked senseless.

The next weeks, the security guards were found alive…but they were just the same like the man, skin was pale or had a greenish color, white eyes and no knowledge of doing the right thing or the wrong.

But of course, everything went worse, the infection quickly run through other states.

….It was late for everything, I couldn't do anything…the doctors of this place were infected…only I and my student were 'sane'.

We are now in the testing room, the infected are outside of this room, trying to get it.

Whoever is listening this…please…please help everyone. I must say this last thing…THERE'S NO ANTIDOTE. The only way to finish them is by 'killing' them, it could be cutting their head of shooting them…don't let them bite you, it will infect you in a matter of days…or hours.'

Then, in the recording we could hear a door breaking and a horde of zombies attacking them, the doctor and his student screamed in pain and then…died. The recording stopped in that instant

"So that's how it all started" Neji whispered. "All this time, there was infected all around us…but somehow they managed to lower the number, but one of them escaped and started infecting the others" I nodded.

After hearing the recording, I didn't want to think about anything else but finishing the infected. I wouldn't let them do whatever they want; now our only objective is 'killing' them.

We are the only hope.

* * *

Oh God, I think this chapter was the longest I ever written! Sorry if it's...boring xD I needed to add this to clear some stuff...you know, how all started? I was thinking for some days...until inspiration arrived and then...all this came.

Oh well, Review please :D


	5. Church

So, here's another chapter, I tried to put some romance in it, for all of you, NejiSaku fans xD It's a little, but it will grow more as we go through the story.  
Enjoy :D

All reviews accepted.

* * *

It was incredible, and stupid.

The recording we just heard in the laboratory was more than horrific. It made me freeze when it stopped. All this time, the government was testing this medicine on innocent people, not even in sick people who had a terminal stage of a sickness, but in healthy ones.

"It was…surprising, huh" Neji said while walking in the street we just found. It would take us to Wisconsin "Now that we now the truth, the origin of all the zombies, it's hard to look at the same way we were doing it"

"I know" I responded, he was right. Knowing it all came from a little boy, an innocent boy who didn't want to harm anybody, it was painful to imagine. I could almost imagine the boy, crying because he felt guilty for it. "He didn't deserve this"

"Nobody should" Sasuke said, in an angry tone. But somehow, I felt the pain he was having. He was human after all.

I was thinking. If there wasn't an antidote, what was happening with all the other infected in the world? Was it spreading quickly that in a matter of time, we could be in the group of the only survivors? Or did they act before it was too late and killed them all? Thinking too much about a single theme was making my head hurt. I took a deep breath and looked at the horizon. The sun would go down in anytime, and it will be dark again. I just wished we could find car!

As we walked, we saw a green poster, telling us that Wisconsin was at 5 hours in car, which I translated into 1 day for the walking ones. I heard Neji sigh, like he was expecting this, but still wanted to not happen.

"Sakura, how's your arm?" Neji asked out of the nowhere, I completely forgot about my arm after hearing the recording, I guess my brain was too focused of the voice of that man than my pain. "I haven't heard you complain about the pain, So I guessed you were better"

"Oh no!" I gasped "I'm fine, don't worry" My voice a little nervous.

Neji didn't seem to believe me, thanks to my tone, he stared at me and then looked at my arm, turning his look to the road. I sighed, again. This time tired, hungry, thirsty, sweaty and dirty. I seriously needed to clean myself. Turning my look to the others, I saw how they weren't annoyed by the simple fact that they were covered in blood or sweat, just like it wasn't there! Maybe they were worried in other facts.

I tried analyzing them.

Sasuke: His expressions are hard as a rock, I cant see through them, it's impossible to known in what worked. Good with swords. Good Looking.

Kari: Cheerful, happy-go-lucky, always trying to see the bright side, studying graphic design, or that's what I heard. Has a very good vision and excellent aiming. It seems she's like a mother for Sasuke.

And then…we have Neji: He seemed a very cold person, I believed his work was in an office, ordering papers or something. He was the first person I could find in this desolate world. Good with guns. Nothing to say…

"Oh GOD!" Kari growled. "Next gas, 2 miles! This is stupid!" She made an angry expression, stomping her feet against the floor. "Were going to take forever!"

I nodded

"Do you have any idea of how much I need a bath? I'm stinking, like a pig!" She cried, her voice some octaves higher than usual.

"Let's walk a little more" I suggested, with a low voice. "If we don't find anything…we should make a camp, in a place we consider safe" She nodded.

It was silent the next 10 minutes, my stomach started growling, crossing my arms over it, I acted like I could suppress the hunger with my hands. I thought we would stay out here, in the cold. But then, we saw a light, it wasn't far from us, I searched for Kari's face and saw her expression, she let a perfect smile cross her face, her teeth glowed like diamonds to the light.

"Aww yeah!" She chuckled. "It's perfect! Sakura, it's like you knew this place existed! You're like God!" She concluded.

"Should we take a look?" Neji's eyes cornered to see me, I stared at him, like hypnotized. I didn't realize how good looking he was until now. His voice, calling my name, I wouldn't bother listening him talking nonsense all day…"Sakura" He repeated, now with a harder tone. "Should we take a look?" He repeated. I nodded.

"Yes" I responded with a soft tone. I could see some faint blush in his face before he turned to another way, like trying to hide it. I let a low giggle and walked towards the light.

It was a church. There were some graves around it and, like it was a law, -they HAD to be there-, zombies. We didn't try to ambush them; we just walked slowly, carefully, without making any noise. The wind, out of the nowhere, blew strongly. I started to believe that God was making the things much harder for us to fail.

Luckily, zombies can't smell, just hear. But for our luck, some dust fell into my mouth, and I started coughing. The 'dead' ones turned their heads in our direction. They ran to us, I tried to get my axe as soon as possible, but my arms started hurting again. I groaned in pain. Neji turned and pulled me to his side, protecting me.

"Don't try anything stupid, Sakura" He said. I nodded, not moving an inch from him. Sasuke and Kari took care of the zombies; Neji didn't do much of the thing, he just passed his hand around my shoulders and looking around for any incoming zombie. It all ended quickly, and before I noticed, we were already in front of the church. It was small, colored grey with a big cross in the top, a catholic church. Besides the graves and bars, there was a car, with enough space for us to fit, a pathfinder. Perfect.

When Sasuke tried to open the door, it was locked. He put his ear next to the door, trying to hear something. And then, we heard a high pitched voice cry, like a man trying to imitate a woman's voice.

" are you!" The voice asked. "What do you want!"

"We are survivors!" Neji responded "We're tired of walking from the city to the limits" But the other voice didn't seem to believe him, he started repeating 'no', like a kid who didn't want to visit a doctor.

"no…No no no! No! NOOO!" The voice yelled, I trembled, just at the others.

"W-what's wrong!" I yelled back at him.

"I won't let you in! You're trying to fool me! You're just like the other! Telling me he was a survivor, telling me that he was immune, but he wasn't! he was infected…and I killed him!" He started coughing, like he was sick. "But it won't happen again! I won't let you in! This is my safe house! MY SAFE HOUSE!" Horror passed through my body, Neji tensed and started grabbing my hand, harder than usual. "You have to be immune to pass through this door, I DECIDE WHO PASSES! Better safe than sorry, better safe than sorry, better safe than sorry"

"Please, let us in!" I cried. But he didn't hear.

"I'll ring the bell, and they'll finish the job!" The church bell started ringing for 5 seconds. "You'll have to be immune, and how will I know? Because your still human!" he was coughing again. Zombies started growling, they were coming, thanks to that mysterious person across the door. My pain started increasing; it was too painful, that my fingers started trembling, my eyes blurry and my head dizzy. Oh God. Please, not in this moment!

"I hate that man" I whispered under my breath. If I could, I would grab my axe and break through the door, and also, kill that man.

Zombies ran towards us, Neji pulled me again, but this time softer, protecting me. Accidently, I grabbed tightly his clothes, trying to not move allot. Neji was shooting them with his usual perfect style, barely moving his body, only his hand. I turned to the Uchiha brothers, Sasuke was doing close combat while Kari taking care of the one's that were in a far distance. They were sweating, tired of the entire walk and still fighting.

But that man ringed the bell again, attracting zombies.

Not being able to move was painful, but not able to protect them was WORSE. I saw before my eyes, how Kari and Sasuke tried hard to stop them, Neji was surely going in trouble. And then you have me, doing nothing.

I hated it.

"Aaah! GET IF OFF ME!" Kari screamed, blocking the hands of the zombie with her sniper rifle. Sasuke turned to her, and when he was ready to run in her direction, a zombie jumped on him, making him fall. Now they were both screaming in horror. "Ugh!" I heard Kari growl while she kicked him and threw the zombie away. That was a powerful kick, but not enough. They quickly came back.

She looked so small, innocent, and weak, against all those monsters. They both looked small, I once thought of them like little brothers.

"I-I need the axe!" I whispered, struggling against the pain I had in my arms. They were burning, every inch was like hell. My hands grabbed the axe and attacked the one who was close to me. I growled.

Moving my feet fast as I could, I ran to Kari and Sasuke. Kari was lying in the floor, shooting zombies and hitting them with the sniper if they came too close. Sasuke was stabbing them into the chest, and sometimes he would fall is someone pulled him.

I grabbed my axe, with security, and cut their heads off. Obviously, my arms hurt, but protecting my friends was more important.

The bell stopped ringing, and it was a dead silence. We walked back to the church, but we didn't hear the man anymore.

"Sir? A-are you okay?" I asked. No answer. "Sir? Sir!"

A growl.

Neji and Sasuke ran towards the door, trying to break it. At first, it didn't fall down, but at the third time, the door was broken and lying in the floor. They walked in first, slowly, with their weapons in hand and ready to attack if needed.

Then, a zombie appeared. He had a long tongue, which he used to grab Sasuke and pull him closer, Neji shot him in the head, letting the smoke escape from his body. We started coughing as we entered the room; there was only one body, I thought it was the infected the man once spoke of. It had ammo, safe kits and weapons, some few beds and a shower.

It had enough room for us, we decided to stay there for the night.

"It was a very long day, but were almost near Wisconsin" Neji sat down in the bed. "We should look for the car's keys, don't you think?" He looked at me, smiling. I nodded, looking away from his eyes, hiding my blush.

"Well, that will be tomorrow, then!" Kari interrupted, walking to the bathroom. "I'm going to take a shower!" She yelled back and closed the door, a few seconds later, we could hear the water falling in the shower.

I yawned. I was too tired to think about tomorrow, so I walked to the other bed, next to Neji and I lay down.

"Good Night" I whispered, closing my eyes.

* * *

Hohoho, so, here it was, the other chapter!  
I suck at romance xD I hope you like it, and leave some reviews ;D


	6. Wisconsin

Sorry for not updating! ): I had this chapter sitting in my laptop for a long time, but now I finally updated the story :D It's short, but I hope you like it!

Review's please ;D

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. My vision was blurry and my head was spinning a little. I rubbed my eyes for a moment and then, I could see perfectly. I turned around to see who was next to me; It was Kari, she was still sleeping. I turned to the other side, Neji and Sasuke were perfectly awake, I doubt Sasuke slept with Neji, he seems to be the 'lonesome' type.

I stared at them for a while, and then, I realized we had to keep going.

"Sakura, Good morning" Neji said with a soft voice, noticing that I was no longer asleep. "I made breakfast for you"

"Thanks, Neji" I smiled. Standing up, I stretched my body, sending my arms up and yawning. "How long have you been awake?" Neji chuckled. Sasuke didn't bother to look at my way.

"For a few minutes" He responded. "You can take a bath Sakura, Sasuke will wake up Kari, and in a few minutes, we'll be leaving, is that ok?"

"Uh." I responded, not putting attention to the things he said. "Yeah, sure!" Walking to the bathroom, I entered and closed the door with the lock. I didn't want anybody to interrupt my private time.

'How many days has it been? 3-4? Ugh, it seems like eternity; I hate being in this situation. A survival situation. Ah, I good shower would help me in these moments' I thought. 'My cellphone doesn't have any reception, our food is totally done, I wonder where they got the food, maybe the church had some? I don't care. How much longer do we have to travel to get to New York?'

My hands were busy taking my clothes off; they were dirty, full of blood and sweat. They smelled pretty bad, and me…well, I would smell worse!

I sighed, after taking every piece of cloth off me, I walked to the shower.

Opening the key, some cold water felt out, at first, it was uncomfortable, but after a few seconds, the hot water started stroking out, I sighed. It was relaxing; I needed this to clear my mind.

But I couldn't stop on thinking of a certain subject. The zombies.

Zombies that had been shown like monsters that ate brains, giving you bite's and converting you into one of them. They're dangerous, and even if they don't have a mind of their own, they won't doubt on attacking you. But there was something I realized. Whenever we are near them, sometimes, they don't notice that we are there, like we didn't exist; only if someone make's a sound, they would notice and then, attack us. Like what happened outside, I step wrongly on something and they quickly noticed.

I gasped.

Maybe this could help me for future encounters.

I closed my eyes, letting the water fall onto my body, relaxing my tensed muscles and taking away my dirt. I felt less heavy, like I just threw away the rocks I was carrying from all these days.

After a few minutes of taking a bath, I closed the key and started drying my body. There were a few clean towels for me to use. Grabbing new clothes I decided to try them, they fit perfectly.

I walked outside the bathroom and saw them all awake around the table, talking and eating. I walked towards them, my axe was just right next to Neji and he seemed to know I wanted to grab it. Sasuke and Kari quickly got up and walked to the door.

"Is everyone ready?" She asked. We all nodded and she opened the door. It was dawn, and everything had a grey tone, the sun was barely visible, yet it was perfect for us to go on without being noticed. As I turned my head, I noticed that Neji was close to me, or maybe we were both away from Sasuke and Kari. I turned again, now to the road. I watched from the corner of my eyes that he was smiling; did they tell a funny joke?

The church was now away from us, and there were now more trees than before; I remembered that at this place, there was a river, the Mississippi river, and at the other side there was the state we wanted to go, Wisconsin.

Wisconsin was a very humid place, the highest temperature was 114 F, yet the lowest was -55 F; I only been once there, in a trip from school. I never thought I would be going back, in this time of crisis. The nature sounds were changing, I did no longer hear the birds, now it was the river. The place was alone, and had a refreshing bliss; there was a small house and a boat. We walked to the boat, not sure if anyone could actually 'drive' it, but we should at least give it a shot, if we want to survive. Neji was going to start the engine when a sound caught our attention.

"Hey you!" A female voice screamed. We all turned to the direction of the voice, it was a red haired girl with glasses, a purple shirt, opened in a way that only her belly button could be seen, and some black shorts, black stockings and shoes from the same color, with her, there was a white haired guy and an unfamiliar eye color, purple. They both ran at us; we waited. "I thought we were the only ones, but gladly, we found you! We are survivors from Minnesota"

"What are you doing here, then?" Sasuke asked. "The river is up there too"

She hesitated to respond; the other looked at her by a second and turned to us.

"There weren't any boats, so we walked down, to Iowa" The red haired glanced to him and then sighed. "I'm Suigetsu!" He smiled.

"I'm Karin" She stared at us, and then, looked at Sasuke. She blushed and smiled.

"You're coming with us? Then hurry up" Sasuke sighed, they both ran inside the boat. The engine started and began our way to Wisconsin. The girl, Karin, didn't stop glaring at Sasuke, sighing at every movement he made.

"Could you stop that?" Sasuke growled at Karin, Suigetsu laughed.

"We didn't look if there was something dangerous in the boat" Neji suddenly said "Sakura, could you look around?"

"Sure" I stand up and went inside the boat. It was all dark but I managed to turn on a light. It was full with ropes, and boxes, which they were all empty, they didn't seem dangerous at all. "There's nothing" I said while walking to Neji. "I guess we will have some peace after a long time" I whispered while sitting down and closing my eyes.

All we could do is wait.

I wasn't sure how much time passed since I closed my eyes and slept, but we were already at land, Neji was the one who awaken me, as I rubbed my eyes and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"We're at Wisconsin, at the border, we should hurry up" Neji smiled and took my hand, something I didn't expect from him, as he pulled me down the boat. Karin was next to Sasuke, following him everywhere. His sister sighed and ran towards me.

"She's been following him everywhere! It's annoying" She whispered to my ear, as I chuckled quietly.

"He's hard to ignore, actually, he's good looking" I said. Kari laughed and nodded.

"I know…" She looked down.

"Everyone! Come here" Sasuke yelled at us. We walked to him, wondering what he could tell us now. "So, now that we made it to Wisconsin, we must think about how to get to Michigan, and after that, our destination, New York"

"There's an airport near here, maybe we could go there and contact someone to rescue us" Neji quickly said. "At least take us to Michigan, and after that we could take a boat towards New York…"

"Let's just hope everything works as we planned" I said as we walked to the depth of the forest. Karin and Suigetsu were behind us, but they're eyes were looking at something else, like searching for something. I got to admit that the first time I saw them, there was something I didn't like about them, but I don't know them yet, so I guess they're just theories.

I've never been with another person besides Neji, Kari and Sasuke, I trusted them now, like they were family, but now, another two, Karin and Suigetsu…there was something fishy going on, why didn't they take the boat when they had the chance? Why are they following us? I didn't believe that they come from Michigan and there weren't any survivors!

There was something hiding in those smiles, and I'll find out what.

* * *

I hope I added suspense for this chapter! I'll try to update quicker :) Thanks for reading! Please review~


End file.
